Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), resistive memory (e.g., RRAM), and Flash memory, among others.
Memory devices are utilized as volatile and non-volatile data storage for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory, which is just one type of memory, typically comprises a number of arrays of memory cells allowing for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in, for example, personal computers, portable memory sticks, solid state drives (SSDs), digital cameras, cellular telephones, portable music players such as MP3 players, movie players, and other electronic devices.